Light the beacon of my heart
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: Mmhh. Well i suck at summaries but... This story takes place after Golden sun: TLA. It's a love story about Isaac's feelings for Garet. Will the redhead return his friend's feelings or he will just turn him down? Find it out reading. Mybe i'll put even a hint of hurt\comfort
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to write this fiction just because i was in the mood to do it! The story is a bit changed but i do it for niceness of the plot's sake! Hope you'll like it. Have a good read!**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything besides the plet of the fic. Everithing else belongs to Camelot.**

Chapter 1- Prologue

|Isaac's POV|

_"Isaac" the voice called "Isaac wake up"._

_The blond boy just tilted his head away. "Five more minutes mum!" he murmured._

_"Isaac, dear, get off of the bed, now! The village is in danger. The boulder from mount Aleph is falling"_

_The boy shot his eyelids open as he realized the risk he was in. He jumped off the bed and quickly put his pants and his shirt on. He moved a step towards the stairs but his mom stopped him._

_"You are forgetting your coat, dear. It's raining outside. Let me get it for you" She said as she focused her mind on the coat, hanging from a nail in the wall. A hand of pure psynergy formed ad grabbed the brown leather coat and put it on Isaac's shoulders. The boy got it as a present from his father three weeks ago for his fourteenth birthday._

_"Thanks mum" the boy said before heading for the outside, immediately followed by his mum. His father stood outside the door and he was waiting for them. In the same instant they got out, the man hugged them and then said "I'm going to help the other men keeping the village safe. Head for the main square of the village. Hurry!"_

_"No!" The woman answered his husband "I'll help too. Isaac can go on his own. Do you know the way, dear?". When her son nodded she smiled softly "Then go. We'll meet you there when we will be done. Go and take Garet with you. I bet he is either lost or late. Go, Isaac."_

_The blond didn't waste even a second. He started to rush towards Garet's house. The redheaded boy was just outside his door, trying to carry a chest with a rope. Unsuccessfully. The chest was obviously too heavy. _

_"Garet we have to move! The boulder is falling!" The blonde said to his friend, trying to make him release his grip on the chest._

_"But I have all my belongings in here" the other boy said, pointing the chest_

_"That doesn't matter Gar'. If you die those things will be worthless." The blonde was now screaming both in fear and concern for his friend._

_"Ok wait a sec. I have to get just one thing." He threw his arms into the container and ravaged it for a bit, searching. "Here it is!" he said while pulling out a puppet representing a cat. _

_Isaac smiled. He made that puppet on his own to give it to the redheaded for his fourteenth birthday, which happened to be just a week before his own, as a sign of their everlasting friendship._

_"I could never leave this behind Isaac. It's worth more than my life" The redheaded smiled. The blonde jumped on him and hugged him, getting the meaning of his actions. Both of them felt like their friendship was something special and that for nothing they could leave that behind. Not even for their own lives. In their fourteen short years of life they found out that they could ever rely on each other and they treasured this thing more than anything else._

_The boys began to run towards the square, that was the only still safe place in the village. They met no one on their way on the road. When they got to the main bridge they saw Isaac's mum and a few more people gathered on a dock and a boy, stuck in the middle of the flooding river, that was about to drown. Said boy's name was Felix, another of Isaac's friends._

_"Mum!" the blonde shouted "You need help with Felix?"_

_"Nope Isaac, he'll be fine. We sent Jenna searching for someone with some psynergy left so that we can take him back on the safe ground. Just go to the square and wait for me and your father there." The woman yelled back._

_The boys continued their rush to safety. When they were just two hundred meters from the main road, they stopped. Two people they had never seen in the village before were talking on the side of the road. They were a male, dressed in blue clothes, and a female, dressed in red clothes._

_"Saturos" the woman said " I told you not to activate that lever there. You caused the system to crush! Now mount Aleph it's about to split itself into two. We'll never be able to recover the elemental stars if the sanctuary is not completely sound and safe."_

_"I know that Menardi. It's just that I didn't expect it to be so difficult! I wanted to… hey! Look those boys are spying us!"_

_"What are you doing here boys? Got lost in the woods?" the woman asked._

_"We were just going to the square to be safe!" Isaac quickly answered._

_"Bad boys. You were listening to us! Now we shall teach you some good manners." The woman replied angrily._

_"Go easy on the blond, Menardi. Knock the redhead off but the blonde must be conscious. I have other plans for him." The man said grinning._

_"Sure thin Saturos." The woman answered back to her companion. "Get ready to be taught a good lesson, brats! Ahah!" The woman was now evilly lughing._

_In a matter of seconds Garet was on the ground, unconscious, and both of Isaac's legs were bruised and minorly wounded. Now the blonde couldn't run for help though._

_"Menardi, go and find out if there is any survivor of our party except us. I'll deal with this boy here."_

_The woman nodded and jumped away._

_"Now… what can I do of you, lil' brat? Oh! I know." An evil smirk went on his face and Isaac felt the fear get deep inside into him. A tear escaped his eye for he was terrorized because he didn't know what could happen next._

**I hope you found it interesting guys. In the next chappy i'll start the true narration of the plot. Like my first fiction, ****_I won't_**** be regularly posting. But i hope i can get an high posting rate. Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. It's late in the night and tomorrow i have my Latin test, but i felt like writing. Sorry if it took me so much but i was all focused on my other fic. I'm drowsy so not much comments to do. Have a good read.**

|Isaac's POV|

Isaac was sitting on the edge of the straw roof of his house. The midnight was blowing on the blonde's face as he was thinking about the journey they had. He couldn't believe that already three years and eight months had passed from the disaster of Mt. Aleph's boulder. In this small laps of time so many things happened: he learned Psyinergy, unleashed the power of the Elemental Stars, lighted the beacons of the four Elemental Lighthouses, found Felix and his parents, along with his dad, that disappeared on the day of the disaster and were considered dead. He released the true power of Alchemy, making the Golden Sun rise once again to shine all over Weyard and warm it up with its power. And he did it all with his friends, his team, all together, almost like a family. Even though, in his opinion, he thought that one person stood among all the other, talking about importance. Said person was Garet: the redheaded boy, his longest date friend, the only person who understood him. Did he mention the fact that he had a major crush on Garet too? No? well, now he did. Thinking of him Isaac sighed. The blonde didn't exactly remember how or when he developed his current feelings for the redhead, he just knew he liked him when the realization that he was gorgeous popped up in his mind, suddenly. Without any warning he found himself drooling after his friend. When Ivan and Piers, which apparently, in that moment, were fighting to decide which one of them deserved to ask Mia out, found out his behavior they burst into laughter.

_"Just tell him" Ivan told him "If he is your friend he won't be upset. And maybe he returns the feeling, you can't say for sure what he feels like until you ask."_

_"Believe me, I do" Isaac answered "He won't even talk to me anymore if he discovers this. Don't tell him, in the name of every holy thing in this world."_

_"You know, I could read his mind if you ask me to. So you won't have to ask him and you will know if you have a chance or if he is straighter than the straightest of the roads."_

Isaac had obviously refused the offer, Garet deserved to keep his privacy, even though he regretted it sometimes. At least he would be over it by now. Because, naturally, he didn't have the balls to talk to Garet and come out to him. Every time he tried he just stopped midway upon his sentences and blush deep red. So he renounced telling his crush about this. He, instead, forced himself to repeat to himself what he wanted to say every morning and every evening. Soon he would have been ready to tell him. Not now, but soon.

"Just not now. I don't feel ready" He muttered to himself. His ears picked up a musical noise, coming from the centre of the village. There was a celebration in the main square, probably because the rebuilding of Vale finally had been completed. After Mt. Aleph sunk deep down into the depths of the Earth itself, it swallowed Vale too with him, destroying the small village. Fortunately a certain floating stone managed to warn the people in advance, so everyone fled in time to be safe. Everyone worked his ass off to build back what had been destroyed. And now they were throwing a party to celebrate the conclusion of their hard work. But he, considering that Garet was probably there (let aside the fact that that he hated the noise of the parties), decided that being with his crush and drinking huge quantities of alcohol wasn't probably the best pairing in the world. So he chose to stay alone and think.

This was until he heard soft footsteps on the ground below them

|Garet's POV|

"Isaac" he called "Isaac, my friend! What are you doing all alone up there, on that roof? There is a party down in the village and everyone is having fun. There are lots of hot chicks and I have good reasons to believe that Ivan got drunk and is about to declare his attraction to Mia out loud. It will be exhilarating. We can't miss it, can we? Why don't you come down here with me, pal? Why don't we go to that party?"

"No thanks Garet" Isaac answered, a hint of melancholy in his voice "You know that usually I don't like parties. I'm not the type of person that is the 'party foul'. I think I'll stay here."

"Ok. But I can't leave my best pal here, all alone in this night of celebrations! Do you mind if I climb up there and we spend some time chatting?" He asked cheeringly. The blonde nodded to show his approval and he jumped on top of the house, helping himself with Psynergy. He sat next to Isaac. "I don't like leaving you alone" He stated "I always thought it was a sad thing. Can I ask you a question?". The blonde gave a small nod. "Is something wrong up with you lately? I can easily see that you are always a bit sad and distracted. You acted like this for the first month after your father disappearance. You are worrying me, you know? If there is anything wrong tell me, I can help you work it out."

Isaac shook his head and shrugged. "It's nothing, I'm just sinking deeper into my thoughts to know myself better. It should help me making my Psynergy better."

Visually relieved by his friend's words, Garet's hand reached a hidden pouch under his jacket. "Look what I found in my dad's private closet!" He exclaimed showing his friend a small flask filled with a light brown liquid.

"Garet" Isaac's eyes shone with happiness "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, pal!" he exclaimed, feeling proud for his little robbery "It's a flask of mead! The best mead in Weyard!"

"And your father didn't notice" Isaac asked him.

"Exactly" He answered as he uncorked the small bottle. Then he took a sip of the alcoholic drink. He gave the flask to his blonde friend.

"Garet, you know I shouldn't drink, according to my mother"

"And I also know that, despite that you did it lot of times" he replied, smiling "And that your favorite drink is mead. Now shove it down your throat."

Isaac didn't need to be asked twice and he took long gulps of mead from the bottle. He gave the flask back to his friend. The two boys shared a few more swallows before the flask was empty. He let it fall on the ground below them.

"Good. Really *hic* good!" Isaac muttered, twisted tongue because of the strong liquor.

"Yes Isaac. Really nice. But as we can both see, is seems that you get drunk a lot faster and easier than I do. You are almost completely smashed" he stated, grinning "You want me to help you get down the roof and help you into the bed?"

"No shank you *hic*" Isaac answered his voice halfway between angry and entertained "I can do it *hic* on my own. And I'm not dwank *hic*"

He laughed. The sound came directly from the bottom of his heart, genuine and crystalline.

|Isaac's POV|

When he heard his friend laughing, the last part of his brain that was still sober, shut completely down. He, made bolder by the alcohol in his blood, threw himself on his friend, hugging him. "Thanks for being the best friend ever, Garet!" he whispered "Don't ever leave me alone"

Garet chuckled. "Someone is getting affectionate eh? I think it's time I get you to bed"

Without any possibility of replying he got picked up by the redheaded, bridal style. Garet made his way into Isaac's house and into the blonde's bedroom. He was laid into his bed and he saw Garet turn around and began to walk away, surely craving some sleep himself.

"Garet" he murmured, softly calling for his friend "Come here, I have to tell you something". He felt ready, firm in his intentions. When the redhead got nearer, sitting on the chair next to his bed, he gestured for him to lean closer. He started to stutter. "Ga-garet." He said "I have to tell you a thing I hid for a long time from you."

Garet nodded and leaned a bit closer, so close that he could feel his hot breath.

"I'm gay, Garet, and I like you" with this he closed the gap between their mouths and pressed their lips softly together.

|Garet's POV|

Isaac was really kissing him? No way! It surely was one of the blonde's pranks. The one they both used to play when they were younger.

After a bit he pulled away from the awkward kiss and asked "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

When Isaac shook his head he shivered. It was wrong. They were both guys and he liked women.

"Then never talk to me again, disgusting faggot" he spat out, infusing as much venom as possible into his words. Then he ran away as soon as he heard Isaac sob softly. He hurt the blonde. He had been stupid: he just insulted his friend while he could have just explained that he liked women. After all Isaac was still his friend, nothing changed. But it was too late. Before he could hear this thoughts into his head he was already at home. "I'll apologize and talk to him tomorrow" he thought before slipping into the bed.

His dreams were filled with images of he and Isaac kissing and he thought that after all it felt… soft.

**So? Liked it? Hope so. I wish you good night *yawns*. Good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok... ehm how can i put this? I was actually planning on deleting this story and that was the plan until a friend of mine decided to read it too. And, whilst i'm still wondering whether it was a good idea or not to let him see what i was writing (he is the only one i got the courage to allow to see my works, so far) i am going to finish this. I warn you, though, since i have no real plot for this, i will simply make it finish in the next chapter. Sorry. Also i'm changing the rating from M to T because i don't like the senseless smut. There are plenty of M rated one-shots in this site and if you want to read them, you are completely free to do that.**

**DIIIISCLAIMER WHICH IS VALID FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS( IN WHICH FORGOT TO PUT IT ) AND FOR ANY FUTURE CHAPTER IN WHICH I'LL FORGET IT: I OWN NOTHING HERE BUUUT THE PLOT GUYS. GOT IT?**

**This chapter is officially dedicated to this friend to which i want to say "I hope you like this because i'm doing this only for you. And don't get strange ideas, ok?"**

_Before he could hear this thoughts into his head he was already at home. "I'll apologize and talk to him tomorrow" he thought before slipping into the bed._

_His dreams were filled with images of he and Isaac kissing and he thought that after all it felt… soft._

As soon as the red headed boy awoke from his slumber, his mind flooded with pictures of the night before an of the happenings that took place at Isaac's. He curled himself under the shelter that his rough canvas blankets offered. In a matter of seconds, his unsteady breath started to hitch as his chest rose and lowered again rapidly, his body rapidly approaching the hyperventilation phase.

Why? Why did Isaac have to act like that? It had been…weird! He thought he knew the blonde. Turns out that he didn't know him at all.

"No" he spoke in his mind "Isaac is not like this. It must have been the mead talking. Yeah, that's for sure!"

There couldn't be any other explanation for Isaac's behavior and actions of that night. No way that his blond friend could have said what he said unless he had been drunk. And it was even less possible that he had pulled him down and captured his lips with his owns into a soft, warm kiss…

"Wait… what?!" he trail of thoughts stopped instantly "Soft? Warm? I'm supposed to feel disgusted by this and upset at him, with a terrible flavor on my mouth too, right? Then why am I not?"

What did that mean? He didn't know, but he definitely had to find out.

He sifted the events of the last few hours of that cursed night. They drank and Isaac got hammered. Then he got to help his drunk friend home and into the bed. Lastly, Isaac confessed him his heart and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"Ok, time for some analysis" he thought "Did I actually… like that kiss?"

He didn't know at all, actually! It left him surprised, effectively, and a bit too trembling for his tastes too. And down in the forgotten depths of his stomach it left a weird feeling of longing. So, yes, check. He did like it.

But did he like even the idea of kissing Isaac's anyway? He tried to think about that and, surprisingly to him, he found out that reconnecting their lips wouldn't have upset him the slightest. That left him terrorized for not only he didn't know his friend, but not even himself. That led him to the next question.

Did he have feelings, like those that the blonde felt for him, for Isaac? Not until the previous night.

Did he fear those feelings? He was actually shaking from fear.

Did he want to go deep into the question [ A\N: Ah ah. To go deep into something. ]? Yes, that was for sure.

And above anything else: did he need, want, long to talk to Isaac right in that moment?

There was no time to answer because he was already running back to the other boy's house.

**Not that much to comment... except that i'm sorry that i lost my original plan for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys... I'll start with an apology. Because this sucks, pretty badly too. And i'm not trying to deny it. All i'm trying to do is to say that i'm really sorry for this because i had a nice idea to start with but it got lost after a bit so i had to conclude this pretty roughly. So for one I'm sorry. For two... this is the epilogue, guys. I hope you liked this really, really short story. **

**This chapter is dedicated once more to that friend of mine which encouraged me to finish this. And i want to tell him "Salutations to you, broh'!"**

**Have a good read.**

_And above anything else: did he need, want, long to talk to Isaac right in that moment?_

_There was no time to answer because he was already running back to the other boy's house._

|General POV|

Garet slammed the door of Isaac's house open, uncaring of the loud crash of the wooden panel on the stone wall. He rushed upstairs, hoping he wasn't late to apologize to his friend already. The door of Isaac's bedroom was already open, in the same state in which he left it when, the night before, he ran away. He peeked inside the room. Isaac was on the bed, curled under the blankets, dormant of a light, tormented sleep. The boy had obviously wept 'til he fell asleep. And, judging from the look on his napping face, it must have been not long before.

Garet kneeled next to the bed and touched the blonde's shoulder lightly, shaking his friend from his sleep.

"Isaac" he called softly "Isaac, my friend, wake up"

"What?" the other boy muttered, still unaware of the one who was talking to him "What's going on? I want to sleep some more"

"I know. I'm sorry to wake you abruptly like this but we need to talk."

"GARET!" the blonde exclaimed, recognizing the redhead and flinching backwards "What are you doing here? I thought I disgusted you and you never wanted to talk to me again!"

"I know" Garet stated "I know. Listen, I'm sorry what I said was stupid, rash and out of fear and surprise, ok? I should have never said something like that, especially to you. I'm truly sorry, it's just that I'm scared."

"Fine. For one I forgive you, because I know that the thing was a bit out of the blue. For two I have to ask you something: scared of what?"

"I was scared because I actually… felt… something when you… when we kissed, you know? Don't take this the wrong way but I want to… explore this thing, ok? Because I won't mind being with you, if anything, but this is all kinda new to me and I'm still afraid for all this things. Therefore I need your help. We can sort this out together and maybe it will result in something happy for both of us. So I'm asking you: will you help me to understand myself better, even if I insulted you and despised you yesterday night?"

Isaac smiled. "Of course" he said, softly "I would never leave you in such a mess, even if you deserve it. Just ask me anything you need to know about, ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Isaac"

"You are welcome, Garet. Now if you have any important matter that can't wait a couple of hours to be asked, speak now. Otherwise I'll have a bit of sleep more. I kinda slept… not that much, you know, with the situation and everything…"

"Actually I have something to ask"

"Go ahead then"

"When did you discover you were gay?"

A veil of sadness covered Isaac's pupils. "You remember that day three years ago when the boulder fell? After you were knocked out by Menardi… I was… raped by Saturos and well a few days after came the realization…" His voice progressively lowered.

"Saturos did what?!"

"He raped me. Repeatedly, truth be told" Isaac's voice was trembling as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Isaac… you never told me that"

"I was ashamed, ok?"

Garet pulled the other into a tight hug as he said "Don't worry, we'll sort this out together too, right? We'll sort anything out together. I'll be there for you and I know you'll be there for me because we are friends, now more than ever, and hopingly we could become even more"

Isaac nodded. "Garet?" the blonde called "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Tell me"

"May I hold your hand, for now"

Garet smiled at Isaac as he said "Of course, Isaac. As long as you'll let me hold yours"

**Ok this is the very end. Sorry again for the suckingness of this. But I'm actually working on another story, an HiJack to be picky, and that is gonna be a long one. I'll post it during the Christmas break so if you feel like doing it... check it out.**

**GOOD BYE!**


End file.
